


Midnight Touch

by REDEADED



Series: Symbiote AU's [1]
Category: Lapidot - Fandom, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Illnesses, Lapis is Anti-Venom, Strangers to Lovers, Symbiote suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDEADED/pseuds/REDEADED
Summary: Peridot is dying, her days are limited and yet she wishes to do so much! One night, she opens her eyes to see a blue haired nurse at the foot of her bed.





	Midnight Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miseryroot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miseryroot/gifts).



> Anyone else excited for the Venom movie? Enjoy this one-shot! Might do a second chapter in case you would like more details lol

She hated the room. She hated the plain white room where the only thing to be seen out of the window was another building with sick and potentially dying people such as herself. It did not build hope nor did it make her days any less depressing. Peridot was dying, nothing would change that and she just learned to accept it. Days spent on her laptop reading stories or finding new shows to binge watch before her demise was all she could think of to do. She had been hooked on some Canadian drama by the name of Camp Pining Hearts, while she didn't care all too much for it she couldn't help but stick through the entire series.

'Bleh, this so terrible but I can't look away.' Peridot held a small smirk as the episode played out, a nearby nurse replaced her sheets and anything else needed to be done, only casually peeking over to watch the episode as well. Peridot didn't care much for social interaction anymore, only awaiting Pearl's visits whenever she was able to drop by. Often Pearl would bring news of her family or some new treat for the young blonde to try.

'I will return either Saturday or Sunday Peridot. Stay warm and smiling my friend.' Peridot may be depressed and unkind to the rest of the world but this was Pearl. No matter what Pearl would say Peridot would still find kindness and joy in her words. It was nearing nine in the afternoon meaning Pearl would instead be visiting tomorrow. Hopefully she would finally introduce her girlfriend to Peridot, allowing the blonde to give her best wishes in case her body felt like giving in sooner rather than later.

Occasionally Peridot would glace to the door way and notice things happening, be it a nurse or doctor walk by to show parents or children to a family member's room down the hall. Today though, Peridot caught a glimpse of a new blue-haired nurse being shown around the building and introduced to random patients. The bluenette looked over as the doctor continued to ramble on, giving a kind smile and flirtatious wink at the bed ridden blonde who only returned with a nervous smile and a bright red face.

"This here is Peridot, she's here for the long run but we enjoy her company!" Peridot ignored the doctor's words and kept her eyes locked with the woman who extended her hand and shook Peridot's shortly.

"Nice to meet you Peridot, my name is Lapis Lazuli." Peridot gulped with a nod breathing in the sight of Lapis giggling at her face.

"Peridot has cancer, she hasn't much time left so in the meantime we are trying to make her final days the most comfortable." Lapis' smile faltered a bit only to return as she gently squeezed Peridot's hand reassuringly. "Lapis here will be your new nurse Peri, I hope you both can get along well!"

"As do I." Peridot mumbled earning a smirk from the doctor and another giggle from the bluenette. There was something about Lapis that Peridot couldn't quite put her finger upon. No it wasn't the overwhelming kindness radiating off of her beautiful smile no, it was something deeper. She could feel as if something was growing inside of the bluenette, as if she had a whole other person inside of her. Peridot held a bit of concern but remained unfazed by the thought and returned to her laptop.

 

 

The days would go by smoothly, Lapis and Peridot would exchange short conversations and the two would part ways for an hour or two. Peridot loved when Lapis was around and couldn't believe she had gotten so lucky. That night the young blonde was having trouble sleeping. Her chest hurt and her eyes had problems opening. She was throwing herself into a panic attack as the pain seemed to worsen.

"Lapis! LAPIS!" she cried out tears starting to roll down her cheeks as the pain in her chest increased. Lapis busted into the room clutching Peridot's hand tightly. "Lapis please! I don't wanna die!" Lapis turned around to make sure none of the other nurses were around before taking a breath and humming softly.

"Get ready Peri, this may feel weird..." Peridot's heart rate increased but all of a sudden the pain in her chest was quickly vanishing, her eyes were able to open, and she could breathe as if she was never sick in the first place! Peridot looked down to see Lapis' face half masked with white along with her hands and fingers in long white stripes! "Sleep Peridot, sleep and forget."

"Bu-" Lapis used her powers to knock the young blonde out cold before kissing her forehead and tucking her back into her covers. When Peridot would awaken the next morning she would find herself completely cured and unaffected of any kind of illness she may have had the day before. The blue haired nurse smiled brightly, taking her leave and locking the door behind her. She loved helping others, she was proud at being able to help one more person regain their lost life.


End file.
